


猫吃人

by SleepyFirenze



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Bottom Q, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q有特別的迎接Bond回家的方法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	猫吃人

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年還是2014年的時候參合志寫的，就是個肉所以不要在意文筆了【。

和小别重逢的恋人见面，要怎样庆祝？

执行任务归来的MI6的优秀特工James Bond向M报备了工作，回到和恋人共住的居所，刚刚进门，就得到了答案。

钥匙刚塞进钥匙孔，还没来得及转动，门就被大力地从里面拉开。随即一股力量把他吸进了门里。

——喔，他并不是真的被吸了进去。只是把他扯进去的力道让他觉得自己像被绞进一个漩涡一样。

他回过神来，发现自己已经被压在沙发上。自己的恋人，年轻的军需官，Q，正用视线，缓缓舔舐着他。

“饿了？”Bond抬手抚摸Q的脸颊，拇指摩挲他红润的嘴唇。他低头吻了一下Bond的手指，手掌覆盖上Bond的胸膛，伸到西装里，隔着衬衫抚摸那富有张力的肌肉。

“嗯，我饿极了。但是你看起来很累，是不是要先洗澡，或者，休息一下？”

嘴上这么说着，手却做着完全相反的事情。

“我想还是不了。”Bond的手绕到他背后，从家居服下探了进去，熟悉的温暖的光滑的脊背的触感，“有一只猫，饿了好几天，正等着我喂饱他呢。”

被挠到脊梁中心的猫惬意地颤栗着。

“那么，来吃我吧。”Bond捏了捏他的背。

两人的视线相交。他们看到彼此的眼中都有着饥饿的自己。

沙发太窄了，Q这么说道。于是他们一致同意把战场转移到地毯上。落地窗的窗帘一拉，谁也看不到这两位绅士即将在起居室里干什么。

Q跨坐在Bond身上，摘掉自己的眼镜丢到一边，俯身捧住他的脸。他们撕咬在一起。——这种互相啃咬唇舌的行为已经不能称为接吻了——一边撕咬一边拉扯对方的衣服，Q的简简单单的上下各一件的家居服很快就被剥光，白皙瘦削的身体展现在特工先生的眼前。

军需官还在同特工先生的袖扣作斗争，那双在键盘上分外灵巧的手此刻却显得有些笨拙起来，解了半天硬是解不开。

Bond一左一右捉住他的手，吻了一下。

“动作太慢了，你的手我没收。”

说着坐起身，真的拿出手铐把他的手铐在了背后。

“……你刚才把这个藏在哪？”Q无奈地看着Bond狡黠的蓝眼睛。

“领子后面。”

“你在飞机上是靠在前面的椅背上睡的吗？”

“我就不能不睡吗？”

“就算不睡，靠着自己的椅子也不舒服吧？”

Bond决定不再跟年轻人研究自己在飞机上的坐姿，而为了封住他的嘴并且让他暂时忘掉这个问题，Bond倾身，再次吻住他的唇。

这一次的吻显得温柔多了。像是大咬一口之后慢条斯理的咀嚼。嘴唇相贴，沿着对方的形状吮吸。Bond的手从他的手腕一直抚摸到肩膀，略微粗糙的指尖所到之处都激起一阵颤栗。

手掌又滑落回到铐着Q的金属器具上。Bond低下头，吮吸他的颈侧，微微用力，故意留下明显的痕迹。Q急喘一声，缩起肩膀，想躲开又躲不了。恋人炙热的吐息打在他的皮肤上，他觉得自己像一只被火苗燎到的蜘蛛，只想把整个身体都蜷起来。

令他迷乱的嘴唇来到胸口，含住他的胸尖，舌头包裹上来，吮吸间发出黏腻的水声。

“放开我……”Q俯下身去与他对视，眼睛里蓄满泪水，他们鼻尖相抵，“我想碰你。”

Bond吻他的眼睛，“唔……碰我也不一定要用手。”

他恨恨地瞪了特工先生一眼。后者则回了他一个“help yourself”的眼神。

好吧，看在这位无耻的特工刚为大英帝国出生入死的份上……

Q吻了一下他的下巴，——胡茬扎人得很，等一下一定要帮他剃了——年轻人抿了抿嘴唇，这么想着，又吻了他的喉结、锁骨，都用力地留下了吻痕。

“你这是报复吗？”他用肩膀蹭了蹭Q的脸颊，“还是你想明天我们一起戴着围巾出去？嗯，在大热天里。”

Q抬眼睨视，舔了舔自己留下的痕迹。“明天不是休假吗？你出去干嘛？”

无数次get错重点的年轻恋人总能让特工先生有种大叹气的冲动。

Bond衬衫的扣子还有几颗没有解开，Q用牙齿把它们一颗颗咬开，Bond胸口便多了一串口水印儿。Q用头把他拱倒，让他躺回地毯上去，借着重力，用舌尖碾压他胸口的凸起。

就像真的有一只猫在咬自己。湿热的舌头，尖尖的牙齿，兴奋的急促的喘息。就连柔软的额发磨蹭皮肤的感觉也同猫咪那细细的的绒毛如此相似。Bond松懈了目光，看着天花板。感觉到伏在自己身上的猫在慢慢后移，湿漉漉的痕迹延伸到腹部，然后……

西装裤的拉链头被咬住，缓缓地，拉了下来。

隔着最后一层衣物，他感受到依然急促的呼吸。像是猫爪子在轻轻地挠。加上他脑子里突然出现的有些荒唐的想象的画面，那原本蛰伏着的物事便慢慢地有了反应。

把拉链拉到最下，Q松口，用鼻子蹭了蹭，咬住内裤的一角，往下拉，直到半硬的器官露了出来。

脸颊贴上去，熟悉的热度。

“它想我了。”Q抬头看着他的特工先生。

Bond抚摸着他的猫。“我也想你了。”

动作明明很大胆的猫这时却像害羞起来似的，低下了头。舔他。

没有手臂的支撑，Q半身的重心集中在了下巴上，所以舔舐的动作也分外重。Bond很快就变得更硬，更大。Q把整根细细地一点点舔湿，然后吞入了顶端。

被温暖潮湿的口腔包裹住时Bond的脖子骤然绷紧，继而缓缓地松懈下来。舌叶轻轻地动作着，像一团有温度的云。

Q小心地变换角度，用牙齿磨着Bond茎身上的筋脉。舌头仿佛感觉到那些筋脉的跳动，跳动的节奏鼓励着他，把Bond含得更深，直到那硬热的顶端逼到喉咙口。

Bond压抑着喘了一声。

Q做着吞咽的动作，蠕动着喉头取悦他。实在受不了了才放开他，转而含吮底端的囊袋。

Bond又坐起身，看着伏在自己腿间的青年白皙得有些病态的背脊，忍不住伸出手抚摸。接触到温度相对有些高的手掌，Q不禁抖了一下。他的手被反扣在身后，臀部翘高，埋头在Bond胯下，像朝圣，又像赎罪。

他再次含入时，Bond止住他的动作。

“好了，可以了。”

青年的头被他挑着下巴抬起来，有些疑惑地看他，眼睛里亮晶晶的，是因情动而溢出的泪水；鼻尖亮晶晶的，是因维持着方才有些艰难的姿势而渗出的汗；嘴唇也亮晶晶的，是因取悦他而沾上的混杂的液体。

Bond的喉结难以自抑地涌动了一下。Q看到了，直起腰凑过来吻那个不停上下浮动的部位，像逗弄什么小玩意儿，吮吸，舔弄，让它不安地动得更快。

真是够了。

Bond一把抓住他的肩膀好让它放过自己的脖子，像怒狮攫食一样袭上他的嘴唇。这个吻带着压抑的微怒与情欲，Q挣扎着想触碰他，两条手臂和两边肩膀都在煞风景地抽动着。Bond按住他的手，安抚似的用自己的手掌包住他的，嘴上却不留情地啃他，咬他，吻得发出了失态的水声。

被铐着的Q是一直无法反抗的，所以最终还是Bond咬够了才放过他和自己。他们的胯下精神奕奕地顶在一起。Bond用拇指摩挲着恋人因为激吻而变得更红的嘴唇，又吻了几下。

“我想和你一起射出来。”他说。

Q蹭了蹭他的鼻子，眯起眼睛笑了起来。

从茶几下的抽屉里找到润滑剂，Bond想起来他们上一次也是在这里，在沙发上。他临出门前还是忍不住和他的军需官来了一发。上一次时间紧迫，而这一次……他们可以随心所欲地，干上一整晚。

他仍然不肯打开手铐，Q为此在他肩膀上留下了一个愤怒的牙印。

但当他把润滑剂抹到Q的后穴时，Q就没有这么多力气来愤怒了。

因为有润滑，所以手指进入得很顺利。恋人紧致的身体内部热情地迎接他的开拓。他屈起手指，寻找着能把依附在自己身上的青年全身力气都化掉的那一点。

Q跪着的腿不住地颤抖，快感像蛀虫一样腐蚀他的骨骼，让他的身体摇摇欲坠。Bond加了一根手指，故意探得更深，转动着刺激内壁。他就要融化在Bond怀里似的，咬着嘴唇连声音都差点发不出来。特工先生常年握枪的手指长着薄茧，摩擦着他的体内，又热又粗糙。他觉得被进入的地方产生钝而麻的感觉，为了确认这种感觉，他一再吸住那进进出出的手指，不让它们离开。

但手指终究还是抽了出去，他不满地嘤咛一声。Bond把他汗湿的额发抄起来，吻了一下他的额头。

那是一个温柔的安抚的吻。他看着Bond的眼睛，此刻这双眼睛被情欲染得看不清颜色，但他在里面看见了自己。他想用手指触碰它们，于是用央求的眼神看着眼睛的主人。但后者笑了笑，摇了摇头，随即托起他的腰，让他朝着自己腿间蓄势待发的欲望，坐了下去。

身体里久违的胀痛感让Q长呼出一口气，靠在Bond怀里。等待适应时像猫一样舔着他的肩膀，他回以在对方颈窝的啮咬，以及慢慢地抚摸对方的背脊，像在安抚一只猫。

感觉到恋人的身体不再紧绷，Bond问：“可以了吗？”

Q点点头，给了他一个深吻。

“喂饱我，主人。”

这句话无疑是开启荒淫的大门的钥匙。而方才他们也只是在入户花园里闲庭信步罢了。

Bond抓住Q的腰把他稍稍抬起来，随即下胯向上一顶。受到惊吓的猫尖叫一声咬住他的脖子。他低吼着撞得更深，Q一边承受他的撞击一边带着哭腔哀求他打开手铐。

终究还是心软。Bond停下动作，他们抵着额头喘息。Bond从裤兜里摸出钥匙，不知道他要干什么的军需官还欲求不满地不停吻他的鼻尖和下巴。手铐被解开时Q的眼睛刷地亮了一下，很主动地搂住他的脖子，热情地吻了上来。

随即他们走进了殿堂深处，自由自在又荒唐地嬉游。汗水和别的体液蒸腾出淫糜的气息，他们肆无忌惮地呻吟，撕咬，像扭打在一起的两头情兽，撞击对方或容纳对方。睁眼闭眼都是对方的模样，因为比激情更浓烈的爱意已把彼此深深地刻在心上。

Q被按在地毯上，他已经射了两次，但却并未满足，而压着他的特工先生显然也是如此。

他们汗淋淋的身体贴在一起，又热又黏。Bond的硕大在他体内进出，比身体更热。他眯起眼睛想看清恋人此刻的样子，因为近视而在视野中显得模糊的五官，只有那双慑人的蓝眼睛最为清晰。

他伸出手想触碰，却先碰到对方的脸。Bond捉住他的手，一边盯着他，一边吻他的指尖。噢，这比接吻更刺激，他颤抖着肩膀缩起了身体。

Bond抽插的动作顿了一下，呼吸变得更急促，再次开始动作时，频率更快力道也更大。他的手挣脱Bond的亲吻，从脸颊边上抚摸到绷紧了筋的肩膀。Bond俯下身吻他的唇，被挣脱的手环上他的欲望开始套弄。

像是感觉到有什么东西就要喷薄而出了……他的喘息中带了哭腔，手扣紧了Bond的肩膀。Bond也默契地套弄得更快，连同胯下的动作一起。

最终，Q激动地咬破了Bond的舌头，射在他的手心，他也把滚烫的欲望留在Q的身体里。

他们都没吃饭，体内剩余的热量已经不够支持他们再胡搞一次。于是他们决定去洗澡，再想一下吃点什么。

他每一次都是射在Q的身体里，把Q的体内弄得一塌糊涂。清理时Q还有些扭捏，把头埋在他肩膀上不肯抬起来。

把两个人都洗干净之后，Bond抱着他浸入一缸满满的热水。他惬意地眯着眼，靠在Bond怀里半醒半睡。

浴室里安静得很，只是偶尔有不知是哪里的一滴水滴落的声音。就连呼吸也很轻。

就在Bond以为Q睡着了，正准备把他抱出去时，Q动了动，抬头看他。

“欢迎回家。”Q笑着对他说，吻了一下他的心口，重又靠在他怀里。余下沙哑又朦胧的声音在浴室里回响。

他因为装着这只猫的柔软的心突然就变得更加柔软，像整个人浸在春天里，全身都感到温暖且愉快。

他重重地但温柔地吻怀中人深棕色的头发，想回应什么，嘴唇张张合合半天，才挤出一声“嗯”。

这回对方没有了回应。他低头去看，不禁失笑。

这只猫已经睡着了。

—END—


End file.
